


Destiny of Shadows

by zevelyn



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zevelyn/pseuds/zevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Lera tries to take back the Smashing Kingdom from the evil Kaizoku. But first, she has to overcome many challenges. With the help of Rozen, Xena, and Rosalina, Princess Lera is positive that she will regain her rightful place on the throne. Unless of course, something totally crazy happens to stop her. But that can't happen! ...can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny of Shadows

Princess Lera walked up to the shrine forest. "Finally, a chance to take back what was mine," she said as she entered the forest. It was carefully laid out in stone, with mushrooms, logs, and trees along the way. She swept her naturally white hair out of her face and kept walking. She then said, "I will never forgive that bastard for what he did to my kingdom. I should be sitting on that throne right now, not him! When I see him, I'll be sure to give him a good beating." Princess Lera is, er WAS, the princess of the Smashing Kingdom, a kingdom which combined several universes into one. From the Mushroom Kingdom, to Hyrule, to even the far reaches of outer space, they were all there. Princess Lera was the descendent of Princess Zelda, princess of Hyrule, and was destined to rule the Smashing Kingdom. However, five years ago, the ruler of Gerudo Valley, Kaizoku, invaded the Smashing Kingdom and took control. Kaizoku teleported Princess Lera to somewhere far, far away from the Smashing Kingdom so that she wouldnt try taking the kingdom back. However, Princess Lera had been working hard to get back, and here she was, finally.

Suddenly, Princess Lera heard a voice. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Princess Lera. I never thought I would see the day you returned. Why now though?" Princess Lera turned around to see a familiar face and said, "And exactly what are you doing here, Rozen?" Rozen was a descendent of Princess Peach. However, unlike her ancestor, Rozen had chosen to not become royalty and to live a more simple life. Rozen replied, "Well, if you must know, this is where I always go for my afternoon walk now. And since you're back, you have to come with me. There's a lot that you must catch up on!" "Ugh, what I'd give to live a normal life," said Princess Lera.

**Author's Note:**

> To be added later....


End file.
